


one thousand, five hundred and forty seven miles away (and i still want to dick you down)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Discord Sex?, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Smut, So yes, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), but for now, enjoy <3, i will add tags if this is longer than a oneshot, idk - Freeform, if u squint?, its a discord call, look buddy they are just in love, oh right, sucker for that, the fans have no clue, they are simply having fun, when two people are deeply in love with each other they...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A soft sigh. Dream could imagine George dragging a palm down his face. "Th-That's so cheesy, God. You're such an idiot." And Dream felt a bit of irritation rise within him. Yeah, George called him an idiot (cute in Georgese), but he didn't say he wanted tofuckhim.-------------------------dream horny. george not really. dream dont carecrack like fic bc i...dont know how to write LOL enjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 235
Collections: Anonymous





	one thousand, five hundred and forty seven miles away (and i still want to dick you down)

**Author's Note:**

> oops i almost forgot to put dom dub shit in the tags anyway enjoy i am simply horny
> 
> i think I'm really funny with the title.

"Hello," Dream mumbled into the microphone, brain going at only half the speed. He made an incomprehensible noise in response to George's equally bleary _good morning_ as he shifted in bed, letting out a small groan. He smiled giddily into his pillow. No matter how shitty his earphones were, the little microphone nestled on his lip was sure to pick up any sounds he made-sounds he knew were bound to turn George the prettiest of pinks. 

And there was nothing he liked more than turning George on.

George said nothing, which, frankly, sucked. Maybe it was the shitty earphones. Maybe it was the wifi. 

"So, what did you dream about, Dream?" George snickered at the pun and despite his pettiness at being "ignored", Dream felt a traitorous chuckle pry itself free.

"I don't really remember much, actually. You were in it, though." George's smile through the little _oh?_ could he heard through the phone. "Yeah. It was a--" He yawned, another small groan that should go straight to George's dick filtering through the mic. "--a good dream. Always good with you."

A soft sigh. Dream could imagine George dragging a palm down his face. "Th-That's so cheesy, God. You're such an idiot." And Dream felt a bit of irritation rise within him. Yeah, George called him an idiot (cute in Georgese), but he didn't say he wanted to _fuck_ him. He shifted in his bed once more, exhaling in the way he did when he made these horribly sinful noises for George. George simply changed the topic, the bastard. _Tell me you want to fuck me, goddamnit._

As the minutes dragged on, Dream wasn't sure who was going to lose it first: him or George. Clearly, he had been wrong, George had definitely been hearing every little gasp, groan and outright sultry moans. Dream had even taken to dancing a finger along the edges of his underwear, a fingertip on his leaking dick, circling and circling. _Woe is me,_ Dream thought as George complained about how ticklish he was. _I wanna tell you how much I wanna sit on your dick, please, George._

"Also, uhm," Cleared his throat. "Love? You've. You're breathing into your mic a lot. Just so you know." Dream laughed, then, a cross between _hysterical_ and _horny teenager after taking a really gross shot._

"Really, now? Is it a problem?" Dream pinched the inside of his thighs to tide him over the lack of simulation, letting out a soft yelp.

George stammered a soft _no_. Dream reached for the lube in his bedside drawer. "You--" Punctuated with a moan as he fondled his balls with one hand, the other running up and down his dick gently, feather-light. "--like this, Georgie?" 

Dream chuckled, elated at the grunt George gave in response. This particular George noise typically meant "yes, but fuck you, stop turning me on", and being the little shit he was, Dream was going to abuse his knowledge of Georgese. He panted again, desperation in his voice barely faked. 

"Aww, Georgie, don't you want to, to feel good with me? I'll make you feel, really, real nice. Swear it." 

"Gods, Dream...I literally just," George stumbled over his words as Dream let out another syrupy moan. "I literally just jacked off yesterday. Don't make me do it again, please..." He trailed off, knowing that his plea was most likely falling on deaf ears. Dream smirked into his pillow, uncapping the lube and squeezing a copious amount onto his palm. 

"Nope, sweetheart. You _do_ want this, don't you? Tell me to stop if you don't." They'd done this before, obviously, or Dream wouldn't be half as confident as he was right now. Still..."Wait, uh, actually. Are you okay with this? Because I don't wanna, like, push too far, or anythi--"

"No, I...I do want this. Promise." Dream breathed a sigh of relief. "Idiot." 

"Your idiot though, right?" George huffed as Dream giggled like a high schooler. Gods, George was going to be the unwitting murderer of his dignity. His laugh quickly turned into a groan, however, as he inserted a slick finger into himself with ease, his other hand stroking his length languidly. Shuffling came from George's side of the call. 

"...yeah?"

"Love you, cutie." Dream smiled fondly at the spluttering gasp George made in response. "Wish you were here, honestly. You'd be so good with me, wouldn't you?" He turned to lie on his stomach, forehead pressing into his pillow as he panted into the little crevice between the pillow and the sheets. Eyes squeezed shut, he felt the ghost of slender fingers intertwined with his, the intimacy overwhelming. "What would you do to me?"

Slipping in a second finger, he sighed with pleasure, George whimpering softly. "Would you wreck me, George? I would wreck you, for sure," He fondled his balls gently and crooked his fingers just the way he liked it, sending a tremor through his body. He moaned wantonly, loudly, slightly overdramatically. Patches wouldn't mind, anyway. He basked in the punched out groan George gave, licking his lips. "I'd kiss you, you know? On your lips, and then I'd trace down, down, down...touch yourself, for me?"

Another beautiful whimper, a lot more shuffling. "I'm...I'm really, really hard. You suck." Dream could practically see the eyeroll as he smiled to himself. "I mean...if you wanted me to." 

"..."

"..." 

Dream stopped fingering himself. "George...?" 

"I'm going to hang up on you, sorry, you're just too unfunny for me." Dream laughed in response, continuing to scissor his fingers methodically, slowing and pausing to keep himself in check. No need to rush. "Georgieeee, nooooo, don't do this to me. Don't you want me too?"

"N-no, I'm not gonna go." George cleared his throat. "Dumbass." 

Dream brightened up considerably, knowing that George was probably only a few minutes away from being completely wrapped around his finger. He began to jerk up into his fist, teasing George with sultry gasps and groans of curses and _yes, George, yes_. "That's right, sweetheart. You feeling good? Want me to go on, make you cum all pretty for me?"

"I...I don't know...?" 

Dream frowned at that. Mustering the sternest voice he could manage with two fingers up his ass and a hand teasing his dick, "George. Make up your mind. Do you want me to stop? I'll just leave you to deal on your own if you _really_ wanted to--wanted me." The whimper he received in response made his dick twitch in interest, but he couldn't let George know that. "It's really not such a big deal. I have stuff to do, anyway, and I'm sure you'd love to-" 

"Dream! Please, please, please, don't--" Dream tutted with mock disappointment. "Don't. Don't stop, please. Dream, please." 

"Mm, what don't you want me to stop? We could just go back to talking about Minecraft, right? Since you were _so_ invested in it earlier." Dream smirked as George let out an indignant cry before huffing. "I'm...sorry. For ignoring you. And talking about Minecraft."

"And for lowkey blueballing me."

" _And_ for lowkey blueballing you. Please, love, please, get on with it."

"Eh. Maybe if you begged, like, specifically? I'm really not feeling it anymore," Dream said nonchalantly, while in fact, very much feeling the third finger he just inserted. He felt so full, and it somehow wasn't quite enough. "I'm not kidding about leaving: think of it as revenge--oh, _fuck_ \--" A traitorous groan ripped itself from his throat, his hand having travelled to flick over his slit as his fingers pressed hard into his prostate. Whoops.

And then George begun to sob. Dream panicked for a second as the little watery exhale came through, but then--"Dream, please, please make me cum, I want to--I want to hear you, please, Dream, you sound like, like, heaven," a gulp, "I-I like it, a lot, I love you, a _lot_ , please, please--"

"Shh, shh, George, listen to me, you're doing wonderful. Were you touching yourself this whole time?" Dream could practically hear the nodding of George's head as he whispered a little yes. "Good job. I wish I be with you, my pretty boy." George mewled softly and Dream stored a possible new kink for crying to the back of his mind. "Continue stroking yourself, love. Do you wanna know what i've been doing?"

A hum. "I've been stretching myself open, love. I'm still, ah, still doing it now actually," Dream stroked himself to a rhythm as he curled and scissored his fingers, feeling the familiar build up of finishing rear its head. "I wish it was you, here. Fill me right up, yeah?" George's breathing became ragged; Dream's own dipped and wavered between words and moans. "You're so cute. All for me, aren't you? I'll mark your neck and your thighs, you'll open me up nicely, and," Dream's voice deepened a notch, feeling the coil in his stomach curling tight. "fill me right up, won't you?" 

"Dream, Dream, yes, please, I'm--really, close, please," Dream felt his heart well up with warmth. "You're such a good boy for me, George." He begun to thrust into himself with renewed vigour while he fucked into his hand. His lips were bitten raw as he came with a stuttered song, and not long after he heard George finish too with a song composed of Dream's name. They lay there for a bit, miles apart. Then Dream sneezed, and the afterglow's tranquillity shattered. 

"Felt good, Georgie?" Dream laughed at the muffled groan George gave in response. "Fuck you, oh my god. I _told_ you I just did it. Now i have to wash my bedsheets again." 

"What a shame, truly. When are you coming over, again?" 

"Uh...in a week, right? I forgot the date. Fuzzy brain. Why?"

Dream grinned, feeling somewhat like a Cheshire cat. "Guess you've gotta prepare yourself then, dear." 

"Wh-wait, Dream, _no_ \--" 

"Seeya later, George! Love you!" 

Dream laughed as he hung up, then winced at the mess on his bed. Sacrifices for the greater good, right?

**Author's Note:**

> me, reading this and cringing: well, well, well, if it isn't the consequences of my own actions. 
> 
> i hope u guys liked it anyway haha my first smut (if u couldnt tell)


End file.
